Twelve Nights of Christmas
by Spencer Quinn
Summary: It's the Christmas Holidays, and Mike Schmidt is stuck doing the graveyard shift for the holidays. Freddy and the gang could sense this, and since they want to let the Christmas Spirit into the pizzeria, they want EVERYONE to enjoy the festive season. I'm bad at summaries. But anyways! Enjoy! :D
1. The 1st Day

**Twelve Nights at Freddy's**

Oh, yep. _Another_ story. And it's for Five Nights at Freddy's this time. Hmm, I wonder how this is going to turn out. But anyways…Halloween is over, so, the next big holiday is Christmas!

Merry Christmas! Festivities abound! Plus the introduction of my newest OC Prairie.

So, nonetheless, enjoy!

* * *

><p><span><strong>The 1st day<strong>

_On the first day of Christmas, the board gave to me…a newbie to the family. _

(A/N: That was lame, but I'm never good with rhymes.)

In some families, it's a tradition to open one present before Christmas. For the Fazbear Gang, it was no different. The owner, Mr. Fazbear, walked into the dining area on December 14, the first day of Christmas of 2014, with a mechanic following him, wheeling in something hidden under a white cloth.

"Guys, if I could have your attention, please? Foxy, this includes you too, come over here," Fazbear said to the animatronics. Foxy peeked his head out from behind the curtains of Pirate Cove and walked over to stand next to the band on stage.

"What's the problem?" Freddy asked.

"Now, I know things have been…well, a little hectic, what with Christmas coming up," Mr. Fazbear explained.

The four looked on, aiming confused glances toward the white cloth and then at the owner.

"Well, in my household, it's a tradition to open one present on the run-up to Christmas Day."

"We be getting' presents?" Foxy asked, surprised.

"Yep. Alex?"

The mechanic nodded and tore off the cloth to reveal a new animatronic.

"Everybody, this is Prairie Dog. You may have heard of a new animatronic coming in for some time now, right?"

"Yeah! But we didn't know what it was for," Chica said.

"Well, you can find out for yourselves."

The mechanic by the name of Alex tinkered quickly with something on the back and it suddenly sprang to their feet.

"Ahoy there, mates!" the new animatronic said with a rugged girl's voice. "I be first mate o' this here voyage."

The new animatronic was a navy blue pup with grey splotches and one floppy ear. There was an eye-patch over her right eye and she had bright orange eyes. She wore a bandana on her head, with cobalt hair peeking out from beneath it and a shabby red and white striped t-shirt.

The blue dog's eyes quickly roamed around at the animatronics in front of her. She knew that within time she will recognise these four animatronics to be her family. Her tail started wagging. "Hi. You lot must be me new crew!"

"Now, Prairie, this is Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy."

"You must be the one I'm working with, Captain Foxy," the pup said, holding her hand out to the red animatronic.

"So ye be me First Mate?"

"Aye aye!"

"Glad to see you two in particular on good terms. Now that you've all been introduced, you can see that the place is closed for today, and this is for Prairie to get used to her new home. Why don't you guys show her around?"

It was too soon to tell, but at the moment all the animatronics shared the same thought as they roamed around the pizzeria—_this Christmas was going to be the best one in 30 years!_

* * *

><p>At night, things got a little more interesting. It was around 4am, and Prairie was roaming around the pizzeria, pondering about what all the cameras were for. She was closest to Pirate Cove at the moment, so she ran over and knocked on the base of the stage.<p>

"Hello? Hello, hello? Anybody home?" she called, continuously knocking on the stage to the point where the robot behind the curtain couldn't ignore it any longer. A hook tore the curtain open and a livid fox animatronic looked down at the newbie.

"What ye be needin' lassie?" Foxy asked.

The pup then pointed up at the cameras. "What are they for?"

The fox looked up at the camera that watched over Pirate Cove and suddenly heard what sounded like angry buzzing noises. The pirate smirked.

"They be monitorin' this ship."

"Really? Never seen 'em before from that angle."

"They be all over the place, they be! All year round, patrollin' every night for 'most 30 years now," he said, his gaze becoming distant, lost in his thoughts. Foxy snapped out of his reverie and looked back to the camera, seeing that it had flicked off again. "Sorry, lass, but now be ol' Foxy's time ta leave."

"Wait! Captain!" Prairie called, but the red animatronic was gone in the blink of an eye. "I'm a Pirate pup—First mate, in fact—I be built to run too!" Without another word, the blue and grey animatronic tried to catch up with him.

The two ran down the halls of the pizzeria, but Prairie unfortunately hadn't a clue where they were headed so, when they did finally stop outside the door, the pup ended up crashing into Bonnie.

The guard in the box jumped two feet in the air at the sound—which was close to sounding like a car crash and metal scraping metal. "What was that?!" he shouted throughout the chaos.

Prairie quickly got to her feet and peered inside the window to see a strange shape buzzing at the box that sat in front of it. It didn't take very long for her to recognise it as the night watchman. The four others only realized it was an actual human they were hunting after the fifth night he was here—as time wore on, they just decided to screw with him. It was their favorite pastime—wait, their _only_ pastime—during these nocturnal hours.

"Who'd wanna sit in that tiny box for six hours?" Prairie asked.

"Well, you got us," Bonnie whispered to her, peeking in the door. Mike flicked on the light and yelped upon seeing the rabbit. He pressed the button that closed the door and it came crashing down over the rabbit's nose.

"Dammit, guys!" he shouted from within the booth. Several expletives followed the exclamation.

"Don't sound very happy," the pup pointed out beside the purple animatronic.

"I think he's been getting tetchier this past week," the rabbit responded, rubbing his muzzle where the door skimmed over.

"Well, this be the first day o' Christmas—and there be twelve days of Christmas. See?" Foxy stated, clearing his throat. "_On the first day of Christmas, me crewmates gave to me, a partridge in a pear tree! On the second day of Christmas—" _

"Alright, Foxy, we get the point," Bonnie cut in.

"Sorry, mate."

"You guys are impossible!" Mike seethed from inside the booth, putting the camera back down and crossing his arms. "I want out of this place. Why can't I just stay home for Christmas?"

_Ding!_ It was as if the three animatronics' minds were merged into one, sharing the same thought.

"Ah! I got it!" Bonnie whispered.

"Same here," Foxy said with a nod.

"Me too," Prairie added as the trio took off.

The clock inside the booth rang out for 6am and Mike quickly hightailed it out of there.

* * *

><p><strong>There's obviously going to be 12 chapters in this story. And note to self: future chapters should <strong>_**not**_** be this long. *facepalm* Welp, that was my bad—it's a preliminary chapter. **

**Reviews are how this story progresses so review if you liked! **


	2. The 2nd Day

**Twelve Nights of Christmas**

Welp, I guess I'll continue with torturing—I mean…On with the next chappie! (I didn't think I'd update this fast, so don't expect it all the time guys) Yeah, when I checked my inbox I saw that it just exploded. So, now that I know I have an audience on this story, I should just put the next chappie up.

This chapter _should've_ been shorter than the last! _Should've_ been, meaning it's at least 450 words _longer_. But, that aside, let's get on with it!

Enjoy!

**The 2nd day: **

_On the second day of Christmas, the board gave to me…two working hours and a newbie to the family. _

Bonnie had quickly explained to Freddy and Chica the plan that he, Foxy and Prairie had come up with when Mike left. They were all now in the dining area, placing party hats on the tables, arranging the chairs and putting the tables back in their original state.

"That's a great idea!" Chica cheered as she simply pushed a table with little force and it moved. "But first we need to try and talk to him."

"Hey, I forgot to ask yesterday. Do people come here very often?" Prairie asked, sitting on the edge of the Pirate Cove stage.

"Aside from the night guard…no, not really," Chica replied, dusting off her apron. "As a matter of fact, it was becoming a lot quieter during last week."

"Probably because the roads are cut off," Freddy assumed. "Plus the kids love the snow!"

"But the place is opening up on Christmas Day, right?" the blue pup asked, orange eyes glowing.

"Aye lass," Foxy reassured, holding up a newspaper with his left hand. "Says on this 'ere newsprint."

Bonnie snatched it off him before he had a chance to comprehend what just happened.

_"The owner of family pizzeria, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, hopes to reopen by December 2014. Mr. Fazbear also wishes to regenerate Pirate Cove after the 30 year absence of—" _the rabbit read before he was _indecently_ disrupted—see, Foxy hadn't picked up on _that_ piece of information.

"What? Gimme that paper, laddie!" he ordered, trying to take the paper back.

Bonnie automatically flicked his hand out to hit Foxy's chest, which soon lead to the pirate reaching his arms out and swiping his hook in front of the rabbit, trying to grab the newspaper. Bonnie continued reading, smirking slightly at Foxy's scanty struggles whilst the others were full-on laughing at this point. _"—of Captain Foxy the Pirate Fox, with the expectation that the new animatronic is shipped in before Christmas Day." _

"They be openin' up me Cove again?!" Foxy managed to cry out without screaming in complete and utter joy. He stopped struggling and ended up falling to the ground with a loud crash. Simultaneously, he couldn't hold himself up anymore because he was so surprised.

Bonnie read on a little further and nodded while hauling the fox to his feet. "Sounds like it."

"So the place _is_ opening up for Christmas! I mean, why reopen the Cove if nothing else?" Freddy said with a smile.

The two members of the pirate crew looked at each other, their excitement was enough to shoot through the roof. "We're gonna be in business, Captain!" Prairie cheered, throwing her hands in the air and leaping at Foxy, arms opened and tail wagging. Bonnie and Chica chuckled at Foxy's suddenly stunned reaction to the hug.

Freddy, from within the happiness of the group, could sense pessimism in the atmosphere, and this was when Mike had bolted out of the booth just under half an hour ago. There were sensations hanging around the places Mike had been beforehand—mixed emotions of panic and…what was that? Anger?

Why would he be angry?

"Guess I'll find out tonight," the bear mumbled to himself before joining in the celebration of his friend's show reopening after so many years.

* * *

><p>Well, just when Mike thought things were horrible, they just happened to turn sour.<p>

Not only was he working for the extent of Christmas in a place that would most likely end up being his grave, but now he had to work each night for an extent of no longer six hours but _eight_ hours—starting from 11pm and finishing at 7am, on the dot.

And since the college graduate needed to pay off his student loans, he had no choice but to comply with the set of terms. He was hoping for a nice _normal_ Christmas, like every other—y'know, just the traditional family customs of decorating the tree with his family, Christmas dinner, presents—but, obviously, he wasn't getting that this year.

Mike really thought his first week here was bad, but now he's practically _living_ with the animatronics that might soon enough stuff him into a suit—he just couldn't catch a break from these guys! What if he wound up dead by the time it hit Christmas?

The night guard pushed that thought into the back of his mind—now thinking like that _would_ get him killed. It nearly happened when that Golden Freddy was just dumped into his booth and Foxy decided to jump in and scream at him.

Thinking on a lighter note—he needed the hours! So how was he going to go about this?

* * *

><p>Mike came back that night at 11pm, granted he <em>genuinely<em> didn't choose to, with a calm mind (or as calm as it can get for now) and the hope that tonight wasn't the night he gets shoved into a suit. Maybe the gang doesn't know he would be starting this early from now on?

Luckily, he was right.

Foxy was poking his head out from behind the purple curtains, glaring severely at the clock, when suddenly the lobby doors flew open and Mike came trotting in. He blinked in surprise and looked back at the clock.

"What's he doin' 'ere so early?!" Foxy yelped silently behind the curtain of Pirate Cove.

"Didn't he come at 12 last night?" Prairie asked, peeking her head out.

"Aye. He cannae be here _that_ fast!" The two bolted out of Pirate Cove towards the Show Stage.

"He's here already?" Bonnie queried shrewdly as the two came to a halt.

"Apparently. You caught onto that pretty fast," Prairie commented.

"Big ears aren't used for nothing," the rabbit replied, pointing at his ears. "I overheard what the riot was in the booth. He's gotten two more working hours from management."

"So he's startin' at 11 now?" Freddy spoke up.

"Oh good! So, that gives us…what, eight hours to try and talk to him?" Chica asked.

"Yep. Maybe then we could settle things between us," the leader said.

* * *

><p>Things were fine with Mike for the first few hours. However, as soon as the digits changed to two o'clock, all hell just broke loose. Bonnie and Chica were out, Foxy was peeking his head out and—<p>

"What?" he muttered to himself, looking back on Pirate Cove. No, that couldn't have been Foxy. Weren't Foxy's eyes yellow? And last time he checked, Foxy wasn't blue with a red and white striped shirt. "Who _is_ that!?" he cried. He flicked quickly to the west hall camera to see that the red animatronic was already bolting for the door. Mike instinctively flicked his hand out to hit the door button.

Foxy, upon seeing the door close, planted his head against the door and knocked a little quicker than usual—much like someone standing at your front door wanting to work up a conversation.

"Foxy, who the hell is that?" he heard Mike exclaim from the other side. The pirate derided and jogged back down the hall. The door flew open again.

Mike flicked through the cameras again with a sigh. Bonnie was still backstage. Chica wasn't seen on any of the cameras so she was most likely in the kitchen. This new animatronic that was poking their head out of Pirate Cove was still there but Foxy wasn't there—maybe he was wandering around the pizzeria. When he checked up on Freddy at 3am, the bear was gone. Up until this point, the night guard never thought he'd freak out _this_ bad. They were _all_ out!

Maybe agreeing to overtime wasn't a good idea. Every small noise sent a rush of panic down his spine. He was now on 22% power and he had three more hours.

"I'm never going to make it," Mike whimpered, cowering in the corner of the confined space.

4 o'clock and 5 o'clock came and went without much trouble, but now that 6am was here chances of survival were dwindling to single digits. He was left with 5% power and Bonnie, Chica and Foxy were really playing it rough. Really, the three had come knocking on his doors twice each in the past thirty minutes.

"Come on! Just a little longer!" the night guard pleaded. The power suddenly shut off and Freddy's face appeared in the ensuing darkness. Already Mike could hear the music box tune echoing in the back of his mind.

A faint ring sounded from within the booth and the music abruptly stopped—Freddy and Foxy looking on in shock in the west corridor.

Did they just waste eight _whole_ hours trying to talk to the guard? And they got nowhere very quickly.

"Oh thank God—that was the longest shift ever," Mike silently praised as he ran out the east hallway, overlooking Chica and Bonnie's gazes in the east corridor.

"Darn it, 7 o'clock," Bonnie muttered, placing his hand against his head. Prairie climbed off the Pirate Cove stage to meet the others. "Eight hours, and we couldn't just _talk_ to him?"

"Just an idea, mate, but can I have a go tonight?" the pup enquired.

"If you think you can talk to him," Freddy said with a nod.

* * *

><p><strong>So, it's official—I can't write short ficlet stories. Heheh…This one wasn't even short—it was <strong>_**longer**_** than the last! Plus my math isn't very good. Don't judge me. XP**

**Oh forget it. Well, stay tuned for more! :D**


	3. The 3rd Day

**Twelve Nights of Christmas**

Ugh, I need better rhymes. XP…yeah, that's my opening statement for this part. My parting statement is:

MY INBOX EXPLODED AGAIN! THERE'S SO MANY FOLLOWERS AND FAVORITES!

I'm only flipping out now because I didn't expect to have so many after the first two chapters! Actually, I think that this story has more followers and favourites than my others.

SO THIRD DAY! ENJOY! 8D

**The 3rd Day:**

_On the third day of Christmas, the board gave to me…three ways to die, two working hours and a newbie to the family. _

Mike was sure that he was going to die one of three ways in the run-up to Christmas this year—either from a heart attack, lack of sleep or being stuffed into a suit.

Now he was back and it had already passed midnight, meaning it was now…only _1am!?_ He had six more hours left! If it wasn't any of the prior reasons, then losing his mind would surely happen before Christmas Day. Time was ticking by so _slowly_ now—almost as if it had just stopped completely.

Freddy, thankfully, was still onstage. Foxy was still hiding in Pirate Cove—which should've meant that the new animatronic was still hiding as well. The only ones unaccounted for were Bonnie and Chica. Just as long as he kept his eyes locked on the dining hall camera and the bathrooms, Mike was fine.

But as his patience slowly depleted as time passed, his boredom grew stronger. The stillness left him in his thoughts. They weren't appearing outside his doors much tonight. Also, last night they didn't actually seem like much of a threat—he could swear Foxy was knocking on his door for a reason, aside from scare the living crap out of him.

That knock sounded vaguely like his mother's when she's bashing on his bedroom door to wake him up for school. It was probably just him, but it sounded kind of urgent.

"I wonder if you guys are trying to tell me something…" Mike mused, looking back on the cameras.

* * *

><p>When the time hit 2am, Foxy and Prairie poked their heads out from Pirate Cove, noticing the camera was still switched off.<p>

"Alright, coast is clear, Captain," Prairie affirmed as the two stepped out.

"Good. And ye know what yer doin' lass?" Foxy asked.

"Yep—go down the port passage 'ere and talk to the guard. Should be easy." And with that the pup left in a cobalt blur.

Meanwhile, Mike flicked on the west door light to see Bonnie standing in front of the door, arms crossed casually—and immediately after that saw Foxy dashing down the aisle. Mike's first instinct was to slam his hand down on the left door button and he let out a sigh of relief.

"Hi, there!" Prairie chimed from the other door. The night guard reacted by screaming at the pup, and the pup counteracted by slamming her hands on her ears.

"Agh! My ears!" she shouted.

Mike's hand slipped and the left door flew open to let Bonnie and Foxy in. The first thing the rabbit and fox saw was the guard backing up against the wall in fear, and then Prairie trying to calm the poor guy down.

"Mate, calm down!" the pup shouted as the night guard pressed his back harder against the wall. "We ain't here to hurt ya!" She pinned her ears against her head and cringed at how he recoiled in the corner of the booth—it was obvious that fear wasn't a good look for him. It took longer than she had previously expected, but the night guard steadied his breathing and, after noticing the irritable look on the blue animatronic's face, his panic came to an eventual cease.

"Blimey," Prairie muttered to herself, rubbing her floppy ear. There was an irritating sharp squeal ringing inside her ears. "I can't hear a bleedin' thing."

Mike wrapped his arms around his knees. He had to admit, he wasn't prepared for the pup to say "hi" to him—if anything, he had been expecting the usual reedy clanking scream he'd received from the older animatronics. In fact, he had been expecting it _particularly_ from Foxy when he stepped into the booth. But he completely disregarded Mike for the moment and stepped past him to examine Prairie who, after twitching both ears back and forth, just nodded.

"You guys can…_talk_," Mike finally stated in a winded gasp. At that remark, Bonnie peered his head in the door with an apathetic look.

"Yes, we talk," he replied, tersely, walking over to stand in the doorway. "Listen, just get up. It looks kind of weird to see you crouching down there."

Finally seeing that they weren't much of a threat right now, Mike sighed and pulled himself to his feet.

"I-If you're not here to stuff me into a suit, what do you want with me?" he asked as calmly as his voice could possibly get.

Bonnie groaned—this was getting nowhere relatively fast. "A little trust if you please!" he complained.

Foxy stepped in to give a decent answer. "Christmas be comin' up fast, lad!" he proclaimed in a jovial style. "In nine days, really. And 'tis be a time of celebratin', it be. Ye savvy?"

"Plus you know what our motto is—_happy fun times at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza_," the rabbit added.

This was new—Mike once thought that an opportunity like this would only exist in a dream. He even had to pinch himself then and there to see if he really was dreaming. Nope, it hurt. So they were really asking him if—?

"Come on, aren't you even a _tiny_ bit bored in here?" Prairie prompted, examining the restricted space. "If I was stuck in here for the holidays, I'd go nuts."

Mike pondered on the last remark. Nobody else that had taken his job had walked out of the booth. Then again, they had all become endos. It left him with two choices—rot in here or step outside the booth…

And personally, he preferred his predators over a tiny booth—at least then he wouldn't kill himself over lack of social interaction. He picked up the flashlight that was lying on the desk.

"Alright, let's go…but we'll just see how it goes tonight…"

Bonnie grinned at the result.

"And if you like it you could come back next time!" Prairie concluded.

"We have four more hours, me soaves," Foxy informed before sprinting out of the booth.

* * *

><p>"Gangway!" Foxy yelled at the end of the corridor before skidding to a halt beside one of the tables in the Dining Area.<p>

"We got him!" Bonnie added.

Mike poked his head out and looked around uneasily as if something—or some_one_—was going to jump out at him. Sure enough, a pair of hands had plucked him off the ground and the next thing he knew, he was being hugged to death by a yellow animatronic.

"Yay! He's finally out!" Chica cried gleefully, hugging him tighter to her chest. Mike was glad she was happy, but right now he could see his life flashing before his eyes. This was not what he expected his death to be like at all.

"That looks painful," Bonnie winced before proceeding to pry the chicken away from the night guard. "Chica! Calm down!"

"Are humans s'posed to turn that color?" Prairie commented anxiously, noticing how Mike's face turned into a range of colors—from pink, to red, to purple, to blue…

"What's going on?"

Chica dropped Mike and the four animatronics looked over to the owner of the voice. Mike took in as much air as he could possibly get into his lungs and flicked the flashlight over to look at who the newcomer was. He dropped the flashlight in shock upon seeing Freddy Fazbear. Like he'd been expecting with the others, Mike was half-expecting Freddy to play that haunting tune that counted down thirty seconds to certain death.

A wave of relief smashed into him when Freddy smiled instead. "So you finally decided to leave that box, huh?" he said.

"Uh…yeah," Mike panted, catching his breath.

"Lad, look at the bright side! If she were tryin' ta kill ya, ye won't be breathin'," the pirate fox remarked, throwing his good arm around his shoulders. This earned him a death-glare from Chica.

"What was the point of getting me out?"

"Christmas celebration," Bonnie reminded.

"Well, yeah, but…why?"

"Because that box looks so small ol' Foxy could hardly breathe…can only imagine how ye feel," Foxy said.

"And Christmas is a time of giving and celebration. I want EVERYONE to enjoy it," Freddy said. He stepped forward and Mike seemed to shrink back from Foxy's grip.

"So you guys know I'm human, did you know all this time!?" By this point, irritation started to rise in the pit of his stomach.

"We found out on the fifth night, actually," Chica responded sheepishly. "After we found out…it just felt weird not to do it—it's our only diversion during these hours."

"Well, I'm out now."

"Yep, and that's all that matters now! Now come on, we better give you the tour, boy," Freddy chuckled.

As the six traversed through the pizzeria for the rest of the night shift, Mike had a sinking suspicion that he'd enjoy his job at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.

* * *

><p><strong>I was listening to <strong>_**"Turn up the Music"**_** by Lemonade Mouth while writing this chapter. **

**Yeah…at the time I thought it fit just fine. **

**EXTRA NOTE: I'm not one for romance so I don't think I'll be doing pairings in this story. Anyway, stay tuned! **


	4. The 4th Day

**Twelve Nights of Christmas**

So, fourth day! Let's get to it, shall we? I guess, now that I got Mike out of the booth, I'll be doing little one-shots or something. This one is funny.

Anyway, enjoy! :D

* * *

><p><strong><span>The 4th Day:<span> **

_On the fourth day of Christmas, the board gave to me…four lots of toys, three ways to die, two working hours and a newbie to the family. _

It was around 10.45 at night and Mike was getting ready for the graveyard shift at Freddy's. He'd been contemplating what the gang had told him about celebrating Christmas.

Independently, Mike would have preferred staying home rather than at the pizzeria—especially with the history of the Bite of '87 and the five kids. But after finding out that they actually knew he was human for two weeks now, looking back on it, he could slightly see Bonnie and Chica sitting outside the doors laughing. He doubted he did that with the other guards.

Plus, despite the first five nights he spent there, he did enjoy their company on some level. It was much better than being stuck in the box doing absolutely nothing. In fact, if it weren't for the history and those calls he'd gotten from the previous guard, he would've thought he could probably befriend the animatronics much sooner.

It was those calls that had caused him to stay put.

But now that he was out…

10.57…

He grabbed for the flashlight and walked out the door of his apartment.

* * *

><p>Mike walked into the pizzeria at 11pm to start off the graveyard shift. But just as he stepped in the lobby he suddenly came across four boxes in his path—just four large crates lying in plain sight. Polystyrene pieces and twine were already spilling over two of them, proving that they were already opened and the contents removed.<p>

"What the hell?"

The night guard poked his head in the doorway to see that Foxy was trying to make his way to the Show Stage where Freddy, Bonnie and Chica were standing. But he was tiptoeing as if he were afraid of the cameras catching him.

Why would he be worried about something like that? Especially since Mike wasn't even in the booth yet.

Mike looked around and finally saw about twenty or so plastic Santa toys and reindeer plushies splayed out on the floor as if they were landmines…and they were all in Foxy's way.

"Foxy, be careful!" Chica whispered sharply. "We don't want them starting up again!"

"Ye think ol' Foxy dinnae know that, lass?" the fox muttered back in irritation, stepping over one of the reindeer as slowly and carefully as he could.

When he went to step into the dining area, Mike's foot inadvertently nudged three of the Santas standing in his way and suddenly it was belting out a strident and painful rendition of what sounded like "Santa Claus is coming to Town" in Polish.

"Aw, not again!" Bonnie complained, covering his ears and screwing his eyes shut.

Prairie poked her head out to frown toward Foxy with hands planted on her ears, but then she saw Mike had entered the building, and his foot was lifted up like he'd stood on something—it could have been likely that he caused the foreign singing to start up again, since he was the only one in the room who didn't have his ears covered.

"Ahoy there, mate! Nice ta see ya again!" the pup greeted Mike, cringing at the singing Santa.

"W-What are they doing here, guys?" the night guard stuttered.

"Some scallywag had a batch o' these scurvy things come in this evenin'," Foxy grumbled behind his clenched jaw.

"They're not even singing in English!" Bonnie griped.

"Those things have played the same song in the same language for _20_ minutes now because every time one of us try to move we would happen to step wrong," Chica explained.

"They be all over the place, 'cos of the little blunder that happened before you got here," Prairie added.

"I think I can sing that song in that same language now," Freddy said, spontaneously, cowering in the back of the stage.

Mike couldn't help but laugh at this.

"Hey, is there a—" the blue pup started, hopping off Pirate Cove and abruptly remembering why she had stayed in there in the first place. She warily placed her foot on the ground—there were two reindeer sitting in close proximity to her other foot. Nobody in their right mind had tried to wake those ones up, so she wasn't going to try. "These things came in boxes, are they still out there?"

"Yeah?"

"Ye be closest to the door, lad!" Foxy hissed as if he would've woken all the toys up. Mike jumped to attention and started to walk back to the lobby. Ten seconds later, he came walking back in with one of the boxes tucked under his arm.

"When you get home in the morning, Mike, take them toys with ya," Freddy said.

"But right now, we better get them back in the box," Bonnie said, slinging his guitar over his shoulder and cautiously stepping off the stage.

"If they start again, I would not be happy," Chica snarled. Everyone had their go at picking up most of the toys—one by one, wary that they don't start singing.

Unfortunately, it wasn't so easy, since there were only five animatronics, one human and at least twenty hyper-sensitive toys to pick up. It was like walking into a field of mousetraps. So imagine what would happen if they snapped.

Freddy had one reindeer plushie by the foot, where he was sure there were no sensors. Good guess; the toy hadn't begun to sing. "Pick them up by the feet," he told the gang as he dumped the reindeer in the box. Mike then proceeded to find out why they were set to sing whenever someone were to pick it up—there were switches in the backs where the batteries were stored. Go figure.

Bonnie had his hands over his ears as he trudged over to lift the plastic Santas. The volume of the song became louder and more distorted as they all started singing. Chica tried to sneak over to the kitchen without disturbing any of the toys…no such luck as she kicked one of the reindeers and it started belting out "Rudolf the Red-Nosed Reindeer" in Spanish.

She wondered how many languages she'd learn by the end of the night.

This cycle of the animatronics collecting toys and Mike deactivating them all went on for an extent of an hour. Finally, the night guard sealed the box they all came from and sighed, his upper body collapsing on top of the box.

"Never again, boyo!" the pirate fox said, sitting back down on the Pirate Cove stage.

"Just no more singing toys," Bonnie said, settling back on the Show Stage with Freddy and Chica. Amusingly, the five robots were each looking at the boxes in the same fascinated way.

"So how many languages did you guys learn?" Prairie asked the gang, walking back over to pick up one of the reindeer toys—which very soon started thrashing out "Jingle Bell Rock" in Dutch.

Mike chuckled. Suddenly, the toys didn't seem to be much of a hassle if they were out—just as long as they weren't spread out all over the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>Tired and lazy and short chapter. Meh. I just finished my last exam, what did you expect? Stay tuned for more! <strong>


End file.
